The Pride of Sugarbakers
by Dixie Belled
Summary: Once again, Mary Jo sticks to her boss.


"You Julia, are over competitive! You always have to come out on top!" Mary Jo yelled.

"I most certainly DO not! It just usually ends up that way!" Julia smirked sassily, watching her friend huff and puff in anger.

"Well, let me remind you Julia, the meek shall inherit the Earth!" Mary Jo said, flaying her arms.

"But they won't keep it for very long." Julia said in a sing song voice.

"That's it! We will settle this right here and right now!" Mary Jo insisted, as she advanced on Julia with a predatory gleam in her eyes.

Julia swallowed as she backed away from Mary Jo feeling a wee but claustrophobic.

"What do you mean, Mary Jo? What are you doing?" Julia asked, wide eyed as Mary Jo stepped even closer.

"I am going to show you who the real boss is Julia! My god, you are so arrogant that you can't see that there is someone right in front of you that loves you! Someone you don't have to prove yourself to!" Mary Jo insisted as she pushed Julia gently onto the couch and crawled on top of her, pinning her down.

Julia opened her mouth to reply and was shutdown when Mary Jo pressed her soft lips tightly against her own. The ginger haired woman moaned quietly into the kiss as rose petal like lips moved shyly against her own. She tugged Julia's tender bottom lip, bit it gently then released it before deepening the kiss. Julia tangled her nimble fingers in Mary Jo's hair as the pleasure inside of her heightened. Mary Jo gently nudged Julia's lips with her tongue, coaxing the other woman to open her mouth. Julia opened her mouth, allowing Mary Jo's soft muscle entrance to her warm cavern. Their tongues wrestled and slid against each other in a sort of heady tango.

The need for oxygen made releasing Julia's lips vital and Mary Jo did it with ease then she looked deep into those dark brown eyes, communicating what she could not put into words. She wanted her. She wanted to make passionate love to her hear on the sofa in their workplace in the middle of the day. She wanted to have Julia every way she would allow. She wanted to crawl beneath her skin. Mary Jo placed her head into the crook of Julia's neck and attacked the tender skin waiting there. She smirked smugly as she found what she assumed to be the other woman's sweet spot; beneath her earlobe, where she spritzed her perfume. She nibbled it and suckled, marking her, branding her with the heat of her desire.

Her mouth followed the hollow of her throat to her perfectly sculpted collar bone until it met the whispy material of her white button down blouse. Her hands gripped each side of the shirt, and pulled hard, ripping it open, causing all of the buttons to spill on the hardwood floor. She separated the sides completely exposing her perky chest swathed in creme lace. Her breasts sat high on her chest and the darkened areola peeked from beneath the dainty trim. Mary Jo could see her hard nipples jutting forward and she knew that they were practically pleading to be suckled. She gently yanked the cups down freeing her round tits from their lace prison. Then she was squeezing them, kneading the sweet flesh, relishing the feel of the hard nipples brushing her palm.

The nipples were pale rose and plump. The look of them made Mary Jo's mouth water. She needed to taste them. She kissed every inch of the pillowy flesh before pulling the hardened tip between her soft lips. She suckled it firmly- enjoying the sweet, calming taste of the tender protrusion. Julia moaned her pleasure as Mary Jo's hungry mouth tugged at her breast like a starving infant. Never had anything been so erotic she thought as she opened her eyes to watch the younger woman feast at her budding chest. She watched her release the now swollen nipple and move on to the other neglected tit pulling the bud into her mouth and looking up at Julia while she sucked it.

Mary Jo released the nipple, placing a kiss directly on its tip before moving a tad lower to the flat plains of Julia's belly. She sat up and caressed the soft, firm skin. She her fingertips danced over every inch, causing goose bumps to form over Julia's entire body.

"You are so perfect. So fucking perfect. And I am about to fuck you with in and inch of your life." Mary Jo insisted as she moved her hands to pop the button and lower the zipper on Julia's Levi's.

If possible Julia's brown eyes grew darker at Mary Jo's words. She could feel the wetness settling between her thighs and onto the silk of her panties as Mary Jo eased the jeans down her long legs. She watched as Mary Jo looked at her; taking in the pristine white silk panties and the thickness of her thighs. She looked like she wanted to devour her and the thought thrilled her because she wanted that as well. Julia wanted to be totally consumed by this brazen woman. She wanted to be made hers and hers only. She exhaled as she felt Mary Jo tug her silk panties down her long legs. Mary Jo eased Julia's thighs further apart, opening her sex so that her sweet scent now permeated the air.

Mary Jo knew that her sexy boss was wet. She had know she would be since she had pinned her down onto the sofa. Drunk on the scent of her arousal, Mary Jo ran her hands up Julia's thighs before grasping her hips, holding the still and diving between her legs. She used her tongue to part Julia's lips and gave her a few tentative strokes before her tongue began to draw bold, flat licks through her folds, twirling around her hardened clitoris. Julia arched into the sofa, her eyes shutting in pleasure as Mary Jo made love to her with her amazing mouth.

"Oh, Mary Jo." Julia moaned as Mary Jo started to pleasure her in earnest; tickling her sopping wet entrance with each lick to her bud. Mary Jo licked rapidly at Julia's pretty pussy, making her entire body shiver and shake, preparing for the moment of pure ecstasy that was surely upon her. Julia's entire body jerked when Mary Jo entered her tight canal with her thick tongue and she gasped in pleasure. Mary Jo thrust it in and out, pushing Julia closer and closer to oblivion. Sensing that her lover was teetering on the brink of cumming hard, Mary Jo wrapped her tongue around Julia's tight clitoris, sucking it then flicking her tongue at it relentlessly until Julia arched her back to its highest point and screamed out in total abandonment.

"Oh...oh Mary Jo..yes." She cried as the pleasure rippled through her body.

Mary Jo smirked as she pulled gently away, licking Julia's warm cum from her lips and moving towards her lover. She kissed Julia's eyes and forehead, cheeks then lips as her body came down from its high. Julia forced her eyes open to look at the ginger haired woman in amazement.

"Oh wow...Mary Jo." She whispered as she pulled Mary Jo down for another sweet kiss, enjoying the taste of her release on the other woman's lips. Mary Jo released her lips and then in a surprising move stood, pulling Julia up with her. She helped the brunette shuck her shirt and bra completely before pulling her sweater and leggings off, leaving her in a sports bra and tight boy shorts. Mary Jo led Julia over to her desk with a wicked look in her eyes. Julia watched her in curiosity as Mary Jo moved countless invoices and receipts from the desk top before giving her command.

"Bend over on it." Mary Jo said sternly, urging Julia to bend over the desktop, her tight ass in the air and her breasts pressed against the cool marble top.

Julia did as she was told, her heart thudding at the her lovers dirty intentions. So, she wanted to fuck her, did she? Well, she would show her exactly how fuckable she could be. She almost purred when Mary Jo began ghosting her fingers over her back, her hips, her ass and back again. She bent over Julia, moving a mass of curls out of her way so she could kiss the back of her neck while her hands massaged the taut skin of Julia's delicious ass. Mary Jo pulled Julia's earlobe into her mouth and whispered into it, talking dirty to her.

"Oh, Julia, do you have any idea how many times I have imagined this very moment? Bending you over your desk, pushing your prim and proper skirt up and fucking you. You are always so together but I just know that your a little dirty slut, aren't you? You wanted it to didn't you?" Mary Jo taunted as she continued to caress Julia's ass and tender inner thighs.

Julia moaned at her lovers words and arched her tail up in the air. Mary Jo smirked and pushed up, nudging Julia's thighs apart.

"Please, Mary Jo." Julia whimpered when she felt Mary Jo's fingers at her opening. Not one to hold anything back, Mary Jo thrust the two fingers deep inside of Julia's tight sheath. She began a rhythm, using her hips for more depth as she continued to push in and out of Julia's center. Julia threw her head back and was pleasantly surprise when Mary Jo used her other hand to pull her hair, then smacked her tight little ass. Julia arched her body as that familiar ball of tension started to build deep inside of her body once more. Soon she was pushing back on Mary Jo's thrusting fingers, wanting it, needing it, a little harder, a little faster. All that could be heard throughout the living room/office area was harsh breathing and the slapping sound of body against body. Mary Jo began to drive deeper, brushing her knuckles against what she was sure was Julia's g spot by the way it made her cry out and her entire body tense. Mary Jo felt Julia's walls clench as she strived for release.

"Come on, Julia. I need to hear you." She said as she continued to move her fingers, twisting and contorting into Julia's dripping heat.

"I...oh, Mary Jo...I'm...oh my godgodgod." Julia screamed as that ball of tension exploded in her abdomen causing darkness and sparks behind her eyelids. Her body trembled and her back arched as the orgasm crashed into her. Julia collapsed, breathless and exhausted, against the desk; the cool marble pleasant on her overheated body.

Mary Jo bend low and gave Julia's neck a soft kiss before helping the gorgeous brunette to her feet. She pulled Julia into her arms tightly and placed a sound kiss to still trembling lips. Slowly, she eased away and gave Julia a soft smile who was smiling impishly back, her cheeks flushed and a satisfied look on her face.

"May I lead you to your bedroom?" Mary Jo asked gallantly,happy when Julia nodded her head yes almost right away. Mary Jo took the petite woman's hand in her own and led her upstairs, to her private sanctuary. Julia opened the door and pushed the curtains slightly open, letting more of the afternoon sun steam in. Mary Jo shut the door, following studiously behind Julia, wrapping her up lovingly in her arms and pulling her onto the bed. They fell into the deep sea of luxurious duvets, a tangled mass of arms and legs. Julia's face was tucked into Mary Jo's neck and Mary Jo's face was buried in her hair.

"I am sorry about being so critical of you. You are a wonderful little league coach. I'm serious. I had no place stepping in like I did." Julia apologized quietly in the stillness of the room.

"It's all forgiven now, baby. I mean it's my fault as well, I practically begged you to take over for me knowing good and well we don't mix well with competition." Mary Jo joked as she kissed Julia's forehead gently.

"Be that as it may I still feel like I acted like a big old donkey and need to make it up to you." Julia insisted as she pushed herself to straddle Mary Jo before confessing breathlessly, "I want to taste what you taste like."

Mary Jo eyes grew wide as Julia blatantly told her the sexiest thing she had ever heard her say. The thought of her prim and proper mouth down there ratcheted up her arousal ten fold. She was already hopelessly wet after witnessing this gorgeous woman lose control at her doing twice, she knew she couldn't last too long. She didn't really have time to dwell on that because she was abruptly interrupted by Julia's passionate kisses. She released Mary Jo's lips and began raining kisses all over her tender neck until hunger overtook and she began furiously marking her as her own. Her hands fell upon Mary Jo's clothed breasts and raised an eyebrow at her in question.

"This needs to come off." Julia instructed as she began to push the garment up and then over Mary Jo's head exposing her perky breasts and their darkened nipples. Julia groaned as she cupped Mary Jo's tits possessively then kneaded the sweet flesh. She bent her head lower, wasting no time taking a hard nipple into her mouth and tugging at it with her teeth, then flickering her tongue over it until Mary Jo began to squirm beneath her. Then she released that bud and ensued the same sweet torture on the dormant nipple.

Pulling back, she caressed Mary Jo's soft stomach much as she had her own. Her fingertips came upon the waistband of Mary Jo's boy shorts and tugged them down and clean off. She felt slickness coat the inside of her thighs at the sight of Mary Jo's crimson covered center. She had never really looked at another woman up close before and an illicit thrill ran throughout her body as she gazed upon Mary Jo. Unlike herself, Mary Jo had a little tuft of ginger hair where her slit began. Not too much, but enough to entice. Her mons was plump and full. Julia urged Mary Jo's legs apart and inhaled the unique scent of her aroused sex. Her pale pink flesh was wet and sticky, making Julia lick her lips. She could not wait another second to avail herself of Mary Jo's delights.

Julia dove between Mary Jo's legs and placed a gentle kiss on the outside of her opening, smirking when she noticed exactly how wet Mary Jo was. Julia softly ran her tongue along Mary Jo's soft insides and pulsing skin. She savored the pungent flavor of her arousal; the taste making her even more into the moment. On a hunch, she traced Mary Jo's pussy with her tongue, finding her neglected clitoris and showing it some much need TLC. She loved Mary Jo with her talented mouth, proving the limber qualities of her tongue against Mary Jo's quilt until the thread broke and the younger woman exploded.

"J..Julia...Yesyesyes." Mary Jo cried out.

Julia sat up and smiled as she watched wave after wave of pleasure wrack Mary Jo's small frame. Easily,she returned to her lovers side, caressing her belly while her body calmed down. She pulled Mary Jo into her arms, laying her on her chest and kissed her lips, sharing the taste of her sweet juices. Soon, she eased back, running her fingers up and down Mary Jo's back, soothing the other woman.

"Mary Jo, darling, I think I could fall in love with you." Julia admitted in the sweetest southern drawl Mary Jo had ever heard. Mary Jo felt her heart skip a beat as she picked up her head and looked Julia in the eyes.

"Julia, I have always been in love with you." She replied as she snuggled soundly back into Julia's arms.

Soon both lovers were fast asleep dreaming of the possibilities of the future.


End file.
